Un Comienzo
by Inner Angel
Summary: Kakashi recibe un regalo inesperado en San Valentín. .-Oneshot - KakaSaku-. Escrito para Retos a la Carta en LJ.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. _"Un Comienzo"_ es propiedad de Inner Angel

-o-

**Un Comienzo**

**By Inner Angel**

-o-

Nada.

Estaba mirando la página en blanco.

El rítmico tic tac del reloj en la pared acompañaba su contemplación del ofensivo color.

Nada.

Su mente se encontraba igual de vacía de ideas.

Escribir los reportes de las misiones era una de esas tareas increíblemente tediosas y monótonas de las que nadie te decía nada cuando aun eras un niño y pensabas que ser un ninja era una fuente pura y legal diversión violenta.

Por lo general Hatake Kakashi no tenía mayores problemas con esta tarea. Con su larga trayectoria de servicio a la aldea, ya tenía más que aprendido el cómo y cuánto decir dependiendo del tipo de misión y el grado de complejidad. Lo mínimo indispensable para los registros de la aldea era suficiente. En especial considerando que desde que se convirtió en jounin el Hokage le exigía un reporte verbal y detallado de todas sus misiones.

Todas sin excepción.

Entonces, para que molestarse en escribir cada detalle si después tendría que contarlo todo desde cero.

Vamos, que no entendía como sus compañeros podía acusarlo de flojera sólo por ser un hombre práctico. ¿Pasar varias horas escribiendo reportes o echarse al sol a leer Icha Icha? No era difícil saber cual le apetecía más.

A pesar de estas consideraciones, era un hecho que el jounin se encontraba atascado desde hacía más de una hora, mirando la hoja en blanco con creciente frustración. Al parecer escribir otro reporte rutinario era algo imposible para él por los momentos.

Una imagen estaba fija en su mente. Más específicamente, una sonrisa.

Hacía años que había jurado morir por proteger esa sonrisa y a la pequeña kunoichi que la esbozaba, pero al parecer sólo hasta hoy se había percatado de tres hechos de tremenda importancia y que, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento de élite, habían escapado de su atención aun siendo tan obvios:

1. Sakura ya no era una niña de 12 años.

Ciertamente él había estado presente para su cumpleaños número 20, y estaba conciente de la cronología de sus años y de su desarrollo tanto físico como mental. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre _ver_ a tu estudiante crecer, y _dejar de ver_ en ella la imagen de la niña insegura y obsesiva que fue en el pasado.

2. Sakura era ahora una mujer.

No sólo había crecido, sino también madurado, como persona y como kunoichi. La inocencia había quedado atrás. No así su temperamento. Pero no se pueden ganar todas.

3. Sakura gustaba de él

Y no lo decía en sentido figurado ni con connotaciones amistosas.

Era un hecho.

Uno que el copyninja estaba teniendo dificultades para digerir, pero que de ninguna manera podía negar.

Sakura se encontraba en una edad en la que la atracción hacia el sexo opuesto estaba en su punto álgido, y la curiosidad la llevaba a tomar en consideración a todo espécimen atractivo de la especie. Y lo hacía con una forma de apreciación, si bien mucho más discreta que la de los hombres, igual de intensa.

Y Kakashi ciertamente había notado cuando su mirada se quedaba más tiempo de lo normal observándole, o cuando se sonrojaba durante los entrenamientos en los días más calurosos del verano, cuando él se quitaba el chaleco y la camisa, dejando sus brazos al descubierto, y mucho menos a la imaginación.

Pero estas eran reacciones naturales que ella también tenía con Sasuke y con Naruto. Así que no les había dado mayor importancia que la de un merecido momento de satisfacción para su ego, al comprobar que aun no había perdido su toque con las chicas. Nada mal para un tipo que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida ocultándose tras una máscara.

Que lo de _alto, distante y misterioso_ vende muy bien.

¿Entonces, qué estaba fallando?

En su razonamiento, nada en absoluto. Hasta ese punto, no existían indicadores de una atracción más allá de la apreciación natural entre sexos opuestos.

Sólo quedaba una explicación.

Ella había mantenido sus sentimientos en secreto. Quizás por vergüenza, quizás en negación a sentirse atraída por su sensei. Lo cierto del caso era que, hasta esa mañana, nada en su comportamiento había traicionado la verdad que Kakashi no podía apartar de su mente.

Porque más impresionante que la revelación de Sakura, era su propia reacción al asunto.

Donde él mismo hubiera jurado que sólo habría un sentimiento de apreciación y ternura por los afectos de su pequeña alumna, encontró en su lugar una satisfacción que rayaba en el orgullo posesivo del macho alfa.

Y de inmediato su mente estaba calculando la factibilidad estadística y las probabilidades de éxito y fracaso de una relación entre ellos.

En momentos así era un maldito fastidio ser un genio estratega.

En especial cuando tanto número no servía de nada para dar explicación a los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a considerar.

Su mirada se movió hacia la ventana. Se estaba haciendo de noche en un mar de rojos y naranjas que desbordaban el horizonte. El salón de reuniones en el que se encontraba estaba vacío y todos los jounin que típicamente se reunían allí a tomar café y charlar, se encontraban celebrando. Era San Valentín después de todo.

Kakashi se remontó a lo ocurrido en la mañana, cuando una nerviosa Sakura llamó a su puerta. El desconcierto que sintió por verla tan temprano se convirtió rápidamente en sorpresa cuando la joven extendió una pequeña caja de chocolates hacia él.

"¡Feliz San Valentín, Kakashi-sensei!"

Ella nunca le había regalado chocolates. Menos aun en una fecha tan significativa.

Kakashi había querido hacerla pasar a su apartamento para interrogarla a fondo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Sakura ya estaba excusándose con una retahíla de incoherencias y corriendo escaleras abajo.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Esa era la pregunta que lo había tenido todo el día ocupado.

Y la respuesta estaba, justamente, entrando por la puerta.

Sakura tenía la atención puesta en los papeles que llevaba en la mano, por lo que tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío, a excepción de la persona que había estado evadiendo durante todo el día.

Y Kakashi lo sabía porque él había estado buscándola en todos los lugares habituales sin éxito, y eso sólo podía significar que ella se estaba escondiendo. La cara de sorpresa y horror al verle confirmaban el hecho.

"Lo siento sensei, no sabia que estaba ocupado el salón…", se apresuró a decir, tomando ya las acciones evasivas para salir corriendo del lugar tan rápido como lo había hecho esa mañana de su apartamento. Pero Kakashi no lo iba a permitir esta vez.

"Espera por favor, Sakura".

La chica se detuvo y él se puso de pie, acercándose unos pasos y conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa. La expresión de Sakura era igual a la de un animal directo al matadero, sin embargo, había logrado juntar todo el coraje que le quedaba para enfrentarlo con fingida indiferencia.

"¿Si, sensei?"

Ohh, esto iba a estar bueno en verdad.

"Me has hecho un regalo esta mañana, Sakura, y creo que es lo propio que yo te lo devuelva…"

"¡Oh…!"

A Kakashi casi se le rompe el corazón al ver la expresión de absoluta decepción en el rostro de la joven kunoichi. Era muy típico en ella el apresurarse a sacar conclusiones equivocadas por su temperamento. Y ya lo veía, creciendo en el fondo de sus ojos, iniciando la conocida espiral sin control, directo hacia la furia apenas contenida.

"¡Pues yo tampoco lo quiero. Puedes tirarlo a la basura si te apetece!". Con eso se dio media vuelta, lista para buscar algún pobre diablo a quien golpear para ventear su desgracia.

"Sakura…"

La joven se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de la puerta. La voz autoritaria de Kakashi seguía teniendo el mismo efecto pavlov en ella que cuando tenía 12 años. ¡Ah, sus tres mocosos estaban bien entrenados después de todo!

"Lo que quise decir era que lo propio, es devolverte el gesto… con uno igual".

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, sus mejillas encendidas, e inconcientemente, había comenzado a morderse el labio inferior.

'_¡Demasiado linda… esto tiene que subir el porcentaje a favor en 5 puntos al menos!'._

"¿Puedo darte tu regalo ahora?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él avanzó hasta detenerse frente a ella.

Entonces, Kakashi simplemente se inclinó con rapidez, y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha.

"Feliz San Valentín, Sakura".

Sin esperar a ver su reacción (los resultados probables eran predecibles con un 97 por ciento de exactitud después de todo), Kakashi salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-o-

-o-

Le había regalado… ¿un beso?.

Un beso rápido y sencillo.

Un beso inocente en la mejilla. Cerca de su boca pero no lo suficiente para ser considerado impropio.

Era el beso cariñoso de un familiar.

Era el beso cordial de un buen amigo.

Era el beso de Naruto en sus arrebatos de afecto; de Ino o de Hinata cuando la saludaban todos los días; de Tsunade cuando la agarraba borracha; de Sai cuando fingía que estaba practicando; o de Sasuke cuando… bueno, tal vez cuando ella estuviera en su lecho de muerte, aunque era poco probable la verdad.

En definitiva, era sólo eso.

Un beso que le decía que la apreciaba como una compañera de equipo, como colega, como ninja. Aprecio, respeto, estima, consideración… ¿lástima?.

_Eres una niña, eres mi alumna, sólo eso, y nada más. Gracias, pero no gracias. Que pase la siguiente._

Le había costado tanto reunir el valor para finalmente hacer algo acerca de sus sentimientos por Kakashi, y todo había resultado en un fracaso. Un terrible error de juicio por su parte. Ver su expresión de sorpresa esa mañana cuando le entregó el regalo la había hecho entrar en absoluto pánico. Se había dado a la fuga entre excusas de niña insegura, para buscar que se la tragara la tierra durante el resto del día.

¡Ella no era así con un demonio!

Hubiera sido mucho mejor que de verdad botara su regalo a la basura o que la ignorara como de costumbre. Pero no que la torturara por unos gloriosos segundos, haciéndola contener el aliento con la emoción de llegar a ser correspondida. Menos aun que le diera un beso de consolación, de lástima…

Sakura ya comenzaba a sentir la amarga y triste decepción quemando sus entrañas, cuando el cosquilleo que aun sentía en la mejilla, justo donde Kakashi había plantado su beso, la hizo reaccionar.

Y le tomó aun varios segundos el registrar lo ocurrido por completo, y entender lo que él había hecho realmente.

Era tan sutil y sencillo. Típico de Kakashi.

Su regalo había sido mucho más que un simple beso.

Su regalo era un comienzo…

La sensación cálida y ligeramente húmeda en su mejilla lo confirmaba.

Se había quitado la máscara…

-o-

Feliz San Valentín! ^^

xxx


End file.
